


Rush hour

by GrumpyBambi



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But he will be the one who gets face fucked, Cock slut Im Changkyun, Face-Fucking, Idk if the so called story makes any sense, It's just filthy smut, Kyunnie to the rescue, M/M, Needy Lee Hoseok, Sexual Harassment, Sexual harassment in a train, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBambi/pseuds/GrumpyBambi
Summary: Hoseok knew the stories of japanese girls who were sexual harassed in public transportations but 1) he wasn't in Japan and 2) he wasn't a cute girl.He should be spared.Or so he thought.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 7





	Rush hour

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed
> 
> Twitter : @BambiGrumpy
> 
> For questions or requests :  
> https://curiouscat.me/BambiGrumpy

Attention :  
I will upload the beginning of this story on twitter first.  
Little by little.  
Until we reach the steamy part :)  
(then I will upload the whole thing here on ao3)

https://twitter.com/BambiGrumpy/status/1319268560464732162?s=20


End file.
